PG05
channel. * }} The Legacy (Japanese: 継承 The Succession) is the fifth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on October 7, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. Blurb In the wake of Team Rocket’s takeover of the Goldenrod Radio Tower, Detective Looker’s investigation leads him to an enigmatic young Trainer. Plot At the Indigo Plateau, is walking towards the Pokémon League building as he plans to challenge the Elite Four. Right before he arrives, Looker is standing in the middle of the path. Silver walks right past Looker but Looker halts him. Silver asks what he wants and Looker explains he is from the International Police. He asks Silver if he is the son of Team Rocket boss Giovanni, to which Silver angrily replies he wants to be left out of whatever Looker wants to discuss with him. Looker continues by telling Silver there was an incident in Goldenrod City. Remnants of Team Rocket took over the Goldenrod Radio Tower and used the radio equipment to announce their return to the people of Johto after lying dormant for three years and pleade Giovanni to rejoin them, but Giovanni never showed up to lead and unify them, causing the entire event to fall flat. Looker then tells Silver that he believes that Giovanni is still out hiding somewhere, plotting his return and that's why he needs Silver's help. Silver complies and starts telling Looker that he also saw Giovanni for the last time three years ago. After returning to the Viridian Gym but losing to , Giovanni decided to leave Viridian City. Right before leaving, Silver confronted him, not understanding why his father wanted to run away. Giovanni replied that one cannot move forward if they are unable to accept defeat, and in order to make Team Rocket stronger, Giovanni needed some time alone. He realized he failed to utilize his 's fullest potential and vowed that one day, he would revive Team Rocket as a much stronger team. Silver told his father he still didn't understand him, declaring that he would never want to be like Giovanni and would become strong on his own. After this, Silver ran away. Silver tells Looker that was the very last time he saw Giovanni and that he managed to make things on his own since then. He turns around and faces the Pokémon League building. Looker now understands that Silver is going to challenge the Elite Four, and asks him to give him a call if he finds out anything about his father. Silver doesn't promise this to Looker, having made the choice to stay out of his father's affairs. He proceeds to tell him that it is Looker's job to find him, as he walks up the stairs to the Pokémon League building. Major events * Looker meets up with and questions him for information about Giovanni. * Looker describes Team Rocket's takeover of the Goldenrod Radio Tower to Silver. * Silver tells Looker about his last encounter with Giovanni three years earlier. * Silver prepares to challenge the Pokémon League. Characters Humans * * Looker * Giovanni (flashback) * s (flashback) * officers (flashback) * Citizens of Goldenrod City (flashback) * crew (flashback) Pokémon * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * Trivia * The conversation between and Giovanni is the same one they had at during the event in . Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 05 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuyoshi Yaginuma Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Kei Suezawa Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 5: Das Erbe es:GEN05 fr:PG05 it:PG05 zh:PG05